


Bright eyes

by Regina15



Series: Spellwood One Shots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: So yeah, hi. This is my first work in this fandom, if you see any mistakes be sure to let me know. I hope you like it, just a little idea that popped into my head. So yeah, enjoy... I hope





	Bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hi. This is my first work in this fandom, if you see any mistakes be sure to let me know. I hope you like it, just a little idea that popped into my head. So yeah, enjoy... I hope

“Kiss me” she asked sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed looking at him buttoning the last buttons of his shirt and getting ready to leave.

“Come here than” he answered. And she did as she was told. Slowly walking up to him with a delicate seductive smile and submission in her eyes. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair and rested it on her jawline and strongly pulled her into a heated, sloppy kiss. His hands moved down her body grasping her waist as hers moved up his and held onto his strong shoulders.

 

Breaking away from the kiss she asked “Will I see you tomorrow?” her chest was rising and falling in the rythme of her heavy breathing.

 

“If you wish so than of course you will bright eyes”

 

“I do. I do wish to, very much” A part of her hated how vulnerable she was around him, how soft she appeared, how easy it seemed to hurt her, but the other part didn’t mind it at all. He was so strong, so powerful, he made her feel save, his arms gave her comfort and his black hair, firm gaze and a touch of danger made him so exciting and irresistible.

 

“Splendid, I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow than”

“Where shall we meet?” She asked as they left her bedroom and went down the hallways of the house

“I don’t know, surprise me. Hmm? How about that?”

“Oh I’ll be thrilled to.” She blushed and smiled.

“You should smile more often you know that, bright eyes?” She just leaned against the door frame of the Spellman house front door and looked down to hide her embarrassment.

“And learn to take a compliment...” he took one step in her direction, put his finger under her chin and rose her head to make her look at him “...satan know you deserve them all Spellman.”

She took one last look at his eyes and he left

“Goodnight” she whispered as she watched him disappear into the night.

 

The next day

 

Yesterday being so marvelous Zelda expected to wake up in a fabulous mood but instead she was really down since the moment she opened her eyes. Actually she wasn’t down, she was miserable, melancholic, it was pure agony. She couldn’t even explain how empty yet sad she felt. No one, not even she knew what has happened, she wasn’t her sarcastic, smart, icy self, it was like a completely different witch, or rather a wreck of a witch. She sat in her bed just staring at the wall feeling nothing. Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose all tried making her teas, giving her potions trying to entertain her with conversation, books, movies but with no result... it was all indifferent to her, everything lost it’s colors and it’s meaning, everything seems black and white. They even called a witch doctor but even he could not explain what has happened to Zelda.

“I don’t understand it, i just don’t” said Sabrina sitting down at the table in their kitchen

“Neither do I, I mean auntie Zee sometimes complains about things being boring around here but this... it’s...”

“I mean she does complain about thing but now she has barely spoken 2 sentences since she woke up, she’s been sitting in that stupid bed for hours, she hasn’t even got dressed or did her make up” Sabrina snapped.

“I know, it’s like someone has put a spell on her...” sounded Hilda’s British accent.

Both cousins looked at each other and than at their aunt. “That’s it!” Said Ambrose rising from the table and running towards the door

“What?!” Screamed Sabrina and hilda

“She’s not having a mental breakdown, she’d probably tell you that’s too mortal, and auntie zee doesn’t do mortal, it’s a spell Sabrina, I just need to find out what sell” And so he rushed outside.

 

At the academy

 

It was past 4 PM and nothing, not a call, not a message not a visit. Maybe it was a bad idea to have her surprise him. For the past hour he wasn’t able to focus on anything other than thinking of all the possible scenarios of her delicious punishments for making him wait so long for their sweet, sweet moments of pure pleasure. But now he was starting to get seriously worried about her. What if something happened to her, he thought. “Maybe she just forgot... no she was to excited for this to just for...”

“What the hell did you do!?!” He was taken back from his thoughts as Ambrose stormed furiously into his office

“First of all that is no way to address your high priest and second of all what are you even talking about?”

“Zelda is what I’m talking about”

“W.. what? Zelda? What happened is she alright?” He asked with a concert voice.

“Not quite.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘not quite’?!”

“She’s... she’s hasn’t been herself once she woke up today. We’ve tried everything to make her better but nothing seems to work. Now we came to the conclusion it might be a spell that made her that way, but neither Sabrina nor hilda nor I cast it so that leaves the only person she could of met with during last night-you.”

“Ambrose... I...”

“Oh no, please. Your secret save with me if that’s what you mean. I just want her... want her to be alright.”

“So do I... lets go than.”

“No no wait, first you’re going to tell me what spell did you cast...” Said Ambrose “...father” he added remembering who he was talking to. But all he got in response was a ‘you-don’t-want-to-know’ face

“Oh come on, we’re both adults here, Zelda is... not easy sometimes I admit... but if she hasn’t taken me in for the house arrest I might have gotten trapped... satan knows where for those 70 years, I do care about her and I very much want her to be alright, so please just tell me.” Father Blackwood has felt rather touched by what Ambrose said, this warlock proved him all the time that setting him free from the house arrest was a good decision.

“It was a lo... longing spell” he said quietly.

“A longing spell? And what did you make her long for? Devotion? Love? Passion? Desire? Attention? Yourself?” Ambrose was shocked to say the least, how can a longing spell make someone so empty and shallow, like it did Zelda.

“Actually all of those...” Blackwood said a bit embarrassed.

“Okay, I’m not even going to try to understand you, let’s just go.” They teleported back into the Spellman porch, and as soon as they arrived there Ambrose motioned the door for Faustus go enter. And as he did he didn’t even bother to take off his coat or saying hello to sabrina and Hilda, he just rushed Up the stairs but before he could reach the top Ambrose shouted “I get it now.”

“What?”

“I think I once read about this. You cannot cast a longing spell go make a person long for something they are already longing for, and if you do it does more damage than it does good, in fact it only does damage.”

“Are you saying...”

“I’m think so father, you didn’t need a spell to have her want you, because she already does. She wants you, your attention, devotion... maybe even love, or at least it appears she wants that.” There was a long moment of silence. Faustus shocked at what he just heard might be true and Ambrose shocked at his own words. “So please your excellency be a man and give her what she’s longing for, or be one and end it if you can’t give her that, it’ll spare us all a great deal of heartache.” Blackwood gave Ambrose one last look and rushed to Zelda’s bedroom. He knocked but hearing no answer he simply opened the door and went inside closing it behind him. And there she was sitting in bed, looking at the wall, in the same nightgown he took off of her last night, she looked at him for a moment but there was no further reaction, her eyes so... empty, they almost looked as if her whole fire burnt out. He sat by her and moved her hair away from her face...” oh, what have I done to you my angel”.

He quickly moved closer and started saying the words to the reversing spell.

“What are you doing, Faustus? What’s going on?” He hears suddenly, and he could have sworn there and then in the name of all unholy things he has never been so happy to hear her voice.

“Oh my, I’m not wearing make up and I’m still in my nightgown and my hair is one big mess, for satan’s sake don’t look at me.” She said bringing her legs to her chest and burying her face in her palms

“Bright eyes...”It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.”” He quoted moving her hands away from her face. “And you... are beautiful.”

“Are you alright Faustus, am I alright?”

“I’m fine but I do owe you and apology, and a rather big one.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Last night I casted a little spell, a longing spell. Seemed rather innocent, just to make you long being close to me, long passion, desire, devotion...” his voice getting quieter, deeper, more husky. As her eyes bore more and more into him and he could practically hear her blood rushing through her Vains.

“Continue, please.”

“But it made you indifferent to everything around you, and according to Ambrose’s knowledge that happens when you try to make someone long for something they are already longing for.” Zelda looked away not wanting to look at him, not wanting to admit that she got a bit attached that yes she loved the excitement and extacy their little secret meeting brought her, but she did want to be able to just kiss him, like she did last night, simply kiss him without it leading straight to sex, she wanted to get flowers, sit with him on the couch in his office with her heels kicked of and just... talk, to wall asleep in his arms... it might have been stupid of her to feel this way, to want this, but she might have just fallen for him, not even realizing that she already gave up, gave up the fight against those feelings. But now that she knew the simple “it’s only sex relationship” he probably wanted wouldn’t work for her because she would never be able to look at him the same way, to feel with him the same way she did before, it was time to end it.

“So, is that it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Is this how it all ends? How the memories of us go up in flames?”

“What? No! I’m not here to end it Zelda. I’m here to tell you something that has been laying heavy on my heart for oh so many years. I thought i could run from it, fight it, but it can’t. I... I love you bright eyes. I’ve loved you since the first day I’ve lied eyes on you while we were both students at the academy and you were wearing that red skirt, I loved you when we first kissed by that river in the moonlight, I love you when I married Constance, I loved you we kissed by the fireplace in your living room, I love you now... and no matter what happens I will love you until I’ll close my eyes for the very last time, because somehow Spellman, no matter how hard I try you make it impossible to love anybody else.”

“Faustus...”

“Shhhh...” he put us finger to her lips but quickly took it away and replaced it with his lips, this time it was slow, delicate yet filled with the hunger for each order.

“We don’t have to do it Zelds, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Shhh...Hold me Faustus, hold me and don’t let go.” And he did, he held her close rocking her petite, fragile body in his strong arms.”Let’s try, let’s do it but slowly please.” She finally spoke.

“So what do you say we just keep things the way they are figure out the rest as we go along?” He asked still holding her

“That sounds like a marvelous plan” She smiled looking up at him

“Even when I try not falling I love with you over again, at some point you just smile and it’s smoky out of my control, bright eyes.”


End file.
